We Broke Up 20 Minutes After We Met
by Diablot's
Summary: <html><head></head>TRADUCTION/ Kurt est celui avec qui Sebastian a rompu 20 minutes après qu'ils se soient rencontrés. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand Sebastian revient à Lima?</html>
1. Chapitre 1

Hello !

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle traduction ! Yay :D

Je vous donne le premier chapitre tout de suite, pour connaitre un peu vos avis à propos de cette histoire, sachant que la suite n'est pas encore traduite, je ne sais pas quand elle viendra. Maximum fin du mois je pense ^^

Donc dites-mois ce que vous penser de ce début pour que je sache si c'est utile que je me dépêche de vous donner la suite !

**_Disclaimer:_** Glee est à RIB et l'histoire est à kurtaveclarcenciel, qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire.

Bonne lecture :) et n'oubliez pas la petite review !

**Note de l'auteur: Alors j'ai reçu ce prompt d'un anonyme. A la base c'était un one-shot mais certaines personnes ont demandé à ce que je tourne ça en une histoire. Je vois le potentiel alors ça va sûrement continuer.**

* * *

><p>«La dernière fois que j'y suis allé j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie » sourit Sebastian alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Kurt.<p>

« C'est trop mignon, et... vous êtes toujours ensemble ? » Kurt afficha son plus beau -mais faux- sourire.

« Malheureusement non, ça a duré en tout et pour tout que 20 bonnes minutes. »

Le sourire de Kurt disparu et il remua sur son siège.

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Blaine, sentant que Kurt devenait agité.

« J'ai oublié que j'avais promis de rentrer plus tôt pour aider Carole à préparer le dîner. Je devrais y aller.» Kurt couru vers la porte sans Blaine ne put rien dire.

«Excuse-le, les dîner du vendredi sont très importants pour la famille de Kurt. Je lui parlerai pour le Scandals. Mais je doute qu'il soit intéressé. »

« Oh, tu serais surpris, » marmonna Sebastian dans sa barbe pour que Blaine ne l'entende pas.

Sebastian se leva également de sa chaise. « Bon, je devrais y aller et m'occuper de tout ça. Je te vois avec Kurt au Scandals. »

« On est pas encore sûr » dit Blaine.

« A plus tard, » Sebastian sourit simplement et se tourna vers la sortie.

Kurt resta dans sa voiture pendant 5 minutes et sorti du parking du Lima Bean aussi vite qu'il pu lorsqu'il vit Sebastian sortir du café.

_Oh mon dieu, merde, non non non! Ca ne vient pas juste de se passer._

_~Malheureusement non, ça a duré en tout et pour tout que 20 bonnes minutes.~_

Kurt ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les 20 minutes les plus folles de sa vie reviennent le hanter.

L'année dernière, avant Blaine, avant qu'il lui arrive la meilleure chose de sa vie, il avait atteint le fond. Il était triste et déprimé tout le temps à cause des brutes de son école, et tout le temps inquiet de l'état de santé de son père.

Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu exploser à n'importe quel instant. Ni chanter, ni même pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ne l'aidait. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le faire oublier.

Il a cherché " 'Bars Gay dans l'Ohio' sur google et découvra qu'il y en avait un à l'ouest de Lima. Alors il avait échappé au diner du vendredi. (Son père ne le savait pas. Il pensait que c'était juste une autre soirée karaoké où Kurt voulait aller.)

Kurt a demandé une fausse carte d'identité à Puck. (Il était aussi chanceux que Puck s'en fiche du moment que Kurt le payait bien.) et s'était habillé de son jean le plus moulant et d'une chemise serrée, fermée par des boutons qui montraient ses « atouts ».

Il voulait juste danser, même si c'était de la musique stupide du top 40. (Ironiquement, il avait craqué pour le mec qui représentait le plus le top 40.) Peut-être même boire un peu d'alcool et essayer d'oublier toutes les choses pourries de sa vie.

Alors il était allé dans le club, avait commandé un apple martini, croisé ses longues et minces jambes alors qu'il était assis sur la chaise et avait siroté sa boisson alors qu'il balançait son torse au rythme de la musique.

"Salut toi, sexy." Dit une voix à côté de lui.

Kurt se tourna et rencontra une magnifique paire d'yeux vert ainsi qu'un sourire lubrique.

Kurt analysa le mec de la tête aux pieds. Il était très grand et mince mais sans aucun doute musclé. Kurt pouvait voir les lignes de ses muscles fermes sous son t-shirt violet foncé à col v et ses incroyablement longues jambes portaient un slim en jean noir à la perfection.

"T'apprécies la vue?" Le garcon sourit d'autant plus.

"Hm…" Kurt fredonna comme réponse et se concentra à nouveau sur son verre.

Le garçon n'abandonna pas si facilement. Il se tourna vers le barman et commanda deux shots de vodka.

Il glissa l'un des deux devant Kurt. « Celui-là est pour toi, beauté. »

Le coeur de Kurt manqua un battement. Il l'avait appelé beauté. Oui c'était de la drague mais ça sonnait également honnête au lieu d'être moqueur.

"J'ai mon propre verre."

"Je pensais que les gens venaient ici pour s'amuser. Boire un apple martini n'y ressemble pas vraiment. »

S'amuser, c'est vrai. Il était là pour s'amuser.

"Et puis merde." Kurt poussa son martini sur le côté et attrapa le shot.

"A l'amusement." Le mec sourit et trinqua avec Kurt.

Trois minutes et un cinquième shot de vodka plus tard, Kurt était ivre. Vraiment ivre. Il gloussait et se laissa aller contre le garçon.

"Sebastian, tu sens bon. J'aime ça." La tête de Kurt reposait sur l'épaule de Sebastian, son nez frottant contre le cou de ce dernier.

Entre le deuxième et le troisième shot de vodka, ils s'étaient finalement dit leur prénom.

"Je pense que tu sens bon aussi, et je suis sûr que tes lèvres sont tout aussi bonnes. » Sebastian sourit et traça de petits cercles sur l'épaule de Kurt.

"Tu veux savoir si c'est vrai?" Kurt sourit.

"C'est une proposition?" Sebastian ne put empêcher le coin de sa bouche de se soulever dans un sourire.

"Ouais, t'es sexy, et plutôt mignon, et très gentil avec moi, et je suis seul. Je veux t'embrasser. » Kurt se recula pour le regarder correctement.

"Eh bien dans ce cas…" Sebastian tint le visage de Kurt entre ses doigts et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt.

Putain oui, il avait raison. Kurt avait un goût divin. Il inhala la douce odeur de Kurt. Sa peau était ridiculement douce et lisse. Sebastian approfondi leur baiser avec sa langue, la laissant glisser sur la lèvre inférieure de Kurt, la mordant légèrement de manière joueuse.

Kurt laissa échapper un gémissement et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Sebastian pour l'approcher. Sebastian prit ça comme une invitation et plaça un bras autour de la fine taille de Kurt, attrapant ses fesses d'une main.

Kurt haleta et Sebastian laissa sa langue pénétrer les douces lèvres de Kurt sans hésitation. Et leurs langues dansèrent ensemble, naturellement alors que leurs corps étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

A ce moment, Sebastian avait déjà poussé Kurt contre un mur dans le coin du bar. Une main serrant les fesses parfaitement rondes de Kurt avec envie et une main tenant les poignets de Kurt au-dessus de sa tête, contre le mur.

"Mon dieu, Sebastian…"

"Kurt, j'ai envie de toi."

"Oui, s'il te plait. Comme tu veux."

"Je veux baiser ta jolie bouche." Chuchota Sebastian près de l'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Mais il en avait incroyablement envie, il était excité comme jamais et essaierait n'importe quoi. Le fait que Sebastian demande à ce qu'il le suce l'excitait.

"Toilettes…"

Sebastian tira sur la main de Kurt et les emmena aux toilettes sans attendre.

Heureusement, personne n'y était à ce moment alors Sebastian ferma la porte à clef et se tourna vers Kurt. « Je suis tellement dur que j'en ai mal et je veux ta bouche autour de mon sexe. » Il porta la main de Kurt sur son _gros_ problème.

"Oui…" Avant que Kurt finesse le mot, Sebastian le poussa sur ses genoux.

Les mains de Kurt tremblaient alors qu'il ouvrait la braguette du pantalon de Sebastian. Quand le sexe impressionnant de Sebastian fut liberé du jean, Kurt déglutit pour se calmer.

Sebastian plaça sa main sous le menton de Kurt et leva sa tête pour qu'il le regarde. « Kurt, bébé, je vais baiser ta bouche si fort que tu verras des étoiles et je veux que tu avale mon sperme. Chaque goûte.»

"Je le ferai…" Kurt se sentit bizarrement excité. Il n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami alors il ne savait pas s'il avait des fantasmes. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il se rendit compte que penser à ça, lui faisait plaisir.

Il se sentait désiré. Il se sentait nécessaire.

Il se sentait également fier comme s'il était le seul, tout de suite, qui pouvait combler les besoins de Sebastian.

Kurt lécha ses douces lèvres avant de les glisser autour de l'épais membre de Sebastian.

Les yeux de Sebastian s'écarquillèrent au plaisir soudain. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Kurt et il tint sa tête fermement devant lui.

Normalement, Kurt n'aurait jamais laissé personne toucher ses cheveux mais cette nuit n'avait rien de normal alors pourquoi pas.

Kurt n'avait pas d'expérience en fellations alors il suivit simplement ses instincts. Entendre Sebastian gémir lui donna la confirmation qu'il faisait un travail _Fantastique._

Kurt relaxa sa gorge un peu plus et avala Sebastian plus profondément. Le garçon cria son plaisir quand il sentit le fond de la gorge de Kurt.

Il ressera sa prise dans la nuque de Kurt et le guida pour que ses mouvements auparavant lent et long deviennent rapide, forts et profond.

Kurt gémit quand il pencha sa tête et envoya des vibrations au sexe de Sebastian.

"Merde, t'es si bon à ça. Tes lèvres sont tellement baisable ! »

Kurt sourit sur le membre de Sebastian et fit une succion particulièrement forte cette fois.

"Putain je suis si proche, avale tout. Suce et avale comme si tu n'existais que pour ma queue."

Kurt mit une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Sebastian pour s'équilibrer et bougea sa tête du haut vers le bas dans des courts mais rapides mouvements. Il guida son autre main vers les bourses de Sebastian pour les masser.

"PUTAIN! KURT!"

Sebastian se cambra vers Kurt et éjecta sa chaude semence dans la gorge de Kurt. Ce dernier avala, comme il lui avait demandé, chaque goute et lécha le membre de Sebastian jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre avant de se retirer.

"Mon dieu, Kurt. T'es parfait."

"Et t'es super bon."

"Une vraie salope."

"Une salope qui t'as donné la meilleure fellation de ta vie." Kurt ne savait pas depuis quand il avait le courage de dire ça mais il se sentait confiant.

"C'est vrai. Viens là. Maintenant je vais m'occuper de toi."

Sebastian le porta pour qu'il s'assoie sur l'un des lavabos et déboutonna son jean sans attendre. Kurt était déjà dur, du pré liquide goutant sur le bout de son sexe, criant pratiquement qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Sebastian vint embrasser Kurt avec force et passion, une main venant recouvrir le membre de Kurt, l'autre main venant le tenir fermement. Il commença à pomper Kurt fermement, ce dernier se reposant contre le miroir et laissant échapper un profond gémissement. "Oh... Mon dieu, oui ! S'il te plait… »

Sebastian continua ses mouvements, son autre main descendant vers les fesses de Kurt pour taquiner son entrée.

"Putain… Sebastian." Kurt était si proche que son corps tremblait d'anticipation.

"Viens pour moi, bébé…"

Après deux rapides va et vient, Kurt cria le nom de l'autre garçon alors qu'il venait sur sa main.

Sebastain sourit et l'embrassa comme une récompense. Il apporta sa main contre les lèvres de Kurt. « Nettoie-les. T'aime ça, hein. »

Kurt le regarda alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche et lécha sa propre semence sur les doigts de Sebastian.

Sebastian embrassa Kurt à nouveau après avoir retiré sa main pour goûter le sperme de Kurt dans sa bouche.

Ils gémirent en s'embrassant, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Ils étaient encore perdus dans les contrecoups d'un magnifique orgasme quand il y eu un bruit lourd sur la porte "Eh, les putes, ouvrez cette putain de porte. Vous êtes pas les seuls qui ont besoin d'une baise rapide ! »

Ce fut comme un déclic dans la tête de Kurt et il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait sucé un mec –sexy– qu'il connaissait à peine et était allé dans les toilettes sales d'un bar gay ringard. Alors qu'il parlait de romance sans arrêt, il avait agis comme une pute sans valeur. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé, chaque seconde sans exception.

Il repoussa Sebastian, laissa glisser ses pieds au sol et remonta son jean. Ensuite, il courra hors des toilettes sans rien dire à Sebastian ni même regarder derrière lui et voir le regard blessé sur son visage.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hellooo !

Eh bien me voilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire ! L'auteur s'excuse de la petitesse du chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Disclaimer : Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à kurtaveclarcenciel

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^

* * *

><p>Sebastian s'affala sur son lit une fois de retour à Dalton, il respira profondément alors qu'il fermait ses yeux et rejouait la scène du Lima Bean dans sa tête. Quelque chose dans la façon dont Kurt regardait Blaine l'avait rendu inconfortable. Quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de l'énervement, de la jalousie. Il désirait la façon dont Kurt souriait affectueusement à Blaine, la façon dont il plaçait sa main sur le bras de Blaine. Mais plus précisément il voulait être à la place de Blaine. C'était pathétique, putain. Oui, Blaine était plutôt mignon avec son sourire et il avait un fessier plutôt agréable, mais il n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer avec un nœud papillon et tellement de gel dans les cheveux. Mais si faire tout ça pouvait lui permettre de se faire Kurt, il pourrait bien ne pas être si réfractaire à l'idée.<p>

Sebastian pensa à cette nuit d'il y a un an. Il était de retour dans l'Ohio parce que son grand-père était malade et ne survivrait peut-être pas à une semaine de plus. Il ne voulait même pas revenir parce que son grand père faisait référence à lui comme la honte de la famille Smythe. Mais son père avait insisté sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de revenir alors il l'avait fait. Il avait fini par aller au Scandals à la place d'aller voir son grand-père. Il ne pouvait pas faire face au fait que son père et ses grands-parents ne pouvaient pas l'accepter parce qu'il était gay pourtant ils insistaient pour faire semblant d'être une famille soudée et aimante pour le monde politique et la presse. Sa mère l'aimait, même après qu'il ait fait son coming-out en première au lycée. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'impose encore entre l'une des horribles disputes entre lui et les autres Smythe.

Sebastian dansait paresseusement sur la piste de danse, dans l'Ohio même le bar gay était ennuyeux, il n'y avait rien d'assez intéressant dans cet endroit merdique qui puisse attirer son attention. Rien excepté ce beau garçon assis au bar…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sebastian se retrouva devant son ordinateur, en train d'espionner un certain Kurt Hummel sur facebook. Il sourit tristement alors qu'il le faisait. Quand il était retourné en Ohio, il ne pensait pas retrouver Kurt. La mémoire de cette nuit était fraîche, comme si ça s'était passé hier. Il se souvient avoir regardé ces yeux bleus-gris brillants, et son cœur avait loupé un battement. C'était comme ce que tout le monde décrivait ce qu'on ressentait en rencontrant son amour véritable ou lors d'un coup de foudre._ C'est ridicule, je suis Sebastian Smythe, je ne fais pas dans les relations amoureuses. Il n'y pas d'amour véritable, c'est juste une affection très forte et qui dure longtemps._ L'émotion disparaîtrait au final, il suppose. Sa réaction au moment de voir Kurt pour la première fois était uniquement due au fait qu'il était différent de tous les garçons qu'il ait vu auparavant. Oui, c'était la seule raison, se dit-il. Et cet étrange sentiment qu'il avait ressenti au Lima Bean était uniquement parce que Blaine possédait quelque chose qui était censé être sien. Alors, il avait dit la première chose qui lui est passé par la tête, Scandals. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au regard de Kurt quand il avait mentionné le bar.

_Le jeu a commencé, Kurt Hummel. Cette fois, tu me supplieras de baiser ton beau cul._

Une fois encore, Kurt Hummel se retrouva face au Scandals. Il n'avait pas pensé correctement quand Blaine lui avait parlé de la suggestion de Sebastian et il avait dit oui. Quand lui et Blaine arrivèrent au bar, Sebastian y était déjà assis. Exactement là où il avait été un an auparavant.

"Salut, vous deux." Sebastian leur tendit leurs boissons. « Une bière pour Blaine, un martini pomme pour Kurt. J'ai entendu que tu étais le conducteur désigné, comme d'habitude. » Il servit à Kurt un sourire moqueur.

"T'as bien deviné, Sebastian, le martini pomme est le préféré de Kurt." Kurt se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Blaine ne l'aidait absolument pas.

"Tu vois, je commence déjà à vous connaitre," Sebastian sourit, un peu trop joyeusement au goût de Kurt avant qu'il ne prenne une gorgée de sa propre bière. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se rende compte que Blaine était déjà sur la piste de danse, dansant avec des mecs au hasard. Sa bière déjà vide, laissée sur le bar.

"Ton hobbit de petit-ami s'amuse un peu trop tu ne crois pas?" Chuchota Sebastian à l'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt fut pris au dépourvu par sa présence soudainement si proche et il sursauta presque. « Reste loin de moi. »

"C'était pas ce que tu disais l'année dernière."

"J'ai arrêté de boire depuis, l'alcool fait faire des erreurs stupides aux gens."

"Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer à nouveau, sobre, et là tu sauras si c'était une erreur."

"Comme si ça allait arriver."

"Qui sait, ton petit-ami a l'air plutôt occupé. Je te parie que tu pourrais m'accorder une heure environ. »

Kurt se tourna pour vérifier ce que faisait Blaine, réalisant qu'il dansait avec un grand blond qui lui rappelait Jeremiah. _Mais putain Blaine, pourquoi ?_ Il se précipita vers la piste, réussissant tout de même à le faire avec grâce. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Sebastian qu'il était du genre petit-ami jaloux.

Kurt se glissa sans effort entre Blaine et l'autre mec, frottant ses fesses contre Blaine. Son petit-ami plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Kurt.

"Kurt, t'es tellement sexy ce soir," chuchota Blaine.

Kurt sourit tendrement à Blaine et s'approcha encore de lui, ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Alors que Sebastian regardait cette scène, un feu brûlait en lui. C'était comme quand on lui avait volé son jouet préféré quand il était enfant. Il finit son verre, cul sec et fit son chemin jusqu'à derrière Kurt.

Il s'approcha de plus en plus de Kurt jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit soudainement conscient de la présence derrière lui.

Le garçon se tourna et se tendit immédiatement à la vue de Sebastian.

Le jeune aux yeux vert sourit. « Salut, sexy »

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait dit il y a un an, Kurt s'en rappelait clairement. Il regarda par instinct dans ces yeux verts et s'y perdit à nouveau.

Sebastian en profita pour attraper le bras de Kurt et l'approcha de lui.

"Il ne pourra jamais te donner ce que je t'ai donné, tu le sais," dit-il dans une voix grave.

Kurt rougit. "T-t'as tort. Blaine est parfait." Mon dieu, même sa voix tremblait. Tellement, juste pour convaincre Sebastian d'arrêter.

Sebastian su déceler la vérité en lui et il laissa son doigt caresser légèrement le bras de Kurt. « J'en doute. »

"Hey les mecs, de quoi vous parlez ?" Blaine se reposa soudainement sur le dos de Kurt et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. « Bébé, tu sens si bon… » Blaine cacha son visage entre la nuque et l'épaule de Kurt, inspirant la douce senteur de son petit-ami.

Kurt tourna sa tête et sourit à Blaine. « Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié. »

"Jamais." L'alcool atteignait sérieusement Blaine maintenant, il commençait à glousser et à laisser courir ses mais sur les bras et la taille de Kurt.

Kurt passa le bras de son petit-ami autour de ses épaules et dit froidement à Sebastian. « Je dois y aller maintenant et m'occuper de mon copain. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne nuit. Sebastian. »

Le couple laissa ensuite Sebastian sur la piste de dance et sorti du bar.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hellooo !

Désolé ce chapitre vient assez tard par rapport à l'autre :/ Mais au moins il est là !

Pas de commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, et ben ? Ou êtes-vous ?

**Disclaimer :** Glee et l'histoire, pas à moi ! Pour (à peine) plus de détail, voir les deux premiers chapitres

Bonne lecture et cette fois n'oubliez pas la review ! :p

* * *

><p>Une fois sortis du bar Kurt du porter à moitié Blaine jusqu'à sa voiture. Alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte arrière, Blaine commença à faire courir ses doigts sur la taille et la cuisse de Kurt.<p>

"Blaine, t'es saoul."

"Est-ce que je t'ai dit que t'étais magnifique aujourd'hui? Tellement sexy… »

Blaine se colla encore plus de Kurt pour déposer des baisers dans le cou de ce dernier. Kurt, suite au comportement de son petit-ami bourré, gloussa un peu.

"Rentrons à la maison."

Il ouvrit la porte et aida Blaine à s'allonger sur les sièges mais Blaine tira soudainement Kurt sur lui.

"Blaine!"

"Faisons-le," Blaine tendit sa main pour tirer le corps de Kurt plus proche de lui.

Kurt savait que Blaine pouvait devenir affectueux et perdu quand il était bourré, (assez perdu pour penser qu'il pourrait être bisexuel) alors il repoussa Blaine doucement. « Non, t'es saoul »

"Non, j'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de toi maintenant. » Blaine se redressa légèrement pour embrasser le visage de Kurt de façon débraillée.

"Blaine, lâche-moi!" Kurt commença à réaliser que tout ça devenait sérieux.

Kurt tenta de se redresser mais la prise de Blaine sur son bras ne fit que se resserrer alors que son autre main tirait Kurt parla taille pour le rapprocher. Kurt perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Blaine. Le plus petit des deux retourna la situation et pressa Kurt sur le sol de la voiture, se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

"Blaine ! Non !"

"J'ai tellement envie de toi, bébé." Blaine retint Kurt en appuyant violemment sur son épaule, son autre main commençant à déboutonner le jean de Kurt.

"No, s'il te plait… non Blaine ! Je t'en prie ! » Kurt pleurait. Il était choqué et dans un certain sens, confus. Pourquoi Blaine fait ça ? De toutes les personnes qui existent, Blaine était censé être celui qui prend soin de lui et qui l'aime, pas qui le blesse de cette façon.

Alors que Blaine était sur le point de retirer le jean de Kurt, une main vint derrière Blaine et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le retirer d'au-dessus de Kurt et le sortir de la voiture.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans NON?" La voix en colère sorti Kurt de son état de panique.

C'était Sebastian qui se tenait maintenant entre Blaine et la voiture.

Une rage soudaine passa en Blaine et il cria à Sebastian. « Ce n'est absolument pas tes affaires, Sebastian. »

"Tu étais sur le point de le violer. Je pense que c'est les affaires de la police, est-ce que je dois les appeler ? » dit Sebastian froidement.

Blaine ne répondit pas pendant un moment, avant qu'il se tourne et sorte du parking.

Il ne s'excusa pas auprès de Kurt ou demanda si Kurt allait bien, il marcha juste loin après avoir été refusé.

**"**Sale con " marmonna Sebastian en colère avant de se retourner pour voir comment allait le garçon dans la voiture.

Kurt tremblait, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il regardait ses vêtements sans vraiment se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Comme s'il était toujours en train de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

Kurt? Demanda Sebastian, en lui prenant la main. Kurt sursauta au toucher et poussa un cri aigu.

"C'est moi! Regarde moi! Tout va bien maintenant." Sebastian le tint par les péaules pour l'empêcher de trembler.

Cela prit 30 secondes à Kurt pour plonger son regard dans les yeux verts émeraude pour enfin réaliser que ce n'était pas Blaine qui le touchait.

"Blaine…" Kurt chuchota ce nom apeuré et confus.

"Il est parti. Tu vas bien?"

"… non. J-je…"

"Sh… c'est bon. Je suis là. Respira doucement. » Sebastian aida Kurt à se relever du sol de la voiture et à s'asseoir sur le siège caressant gentiment son dos.

"Tu veux… que je te ramène chez toi ?"

Kurt secoua la tête nerveusement. "P-papa… s'inquiéterait…"

En se rendant compte que Kurt ne réussira pas à penser de façon censée pendant un moment, il laissa échapper un soupire et s'assit sur le siège arrière à côté de Kurt. Il ferma la porte mais ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'ils aient de l'air frais.

Sebastian continua à lui frotter le dos pour le calmer et pressa gentiment sa main, en continuant de répéter 'tout va bien, je suis là".

Kurt ouvrit lentement ses yeux quelques heures plus tard. Cela lui prit un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa voiture, recroquevillé contre Sebastian, dont le bras entourait ses bras de façon protective. Il s'assit abruptement, ce qui étonna Sebastian qui ouvrit d'un coup ses yeux. « Quoi-Kurt ? Tu vas bien ? »

Kurt le regarda simplement, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il essayait de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Ensuite il commença à trembler quand les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en tête.

Sebastian tendit les bras vers lui immédiatement et le tira contre lui dans un doux câlin. « Shhh, c'est bon. Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tout ira bien" Il frotta les épaules et les bras de Kurt en de petits cercles.

Kurt, pour une raison quelconque, le cru quand il dit que tout allait bien. La chaleur de l'étreinte de Sebastian le réconforta.

"Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" demanda Kurt un moment plus tard.

Parce que c'est un salaud. Oui je couche avec n'importe qui mais je ne force personne. »

« … P-peut-être parce qu'il était bourré. » Il commença à pleurer, il ne pouvait pas croire que son petit-ami, parmi tout le monde, le forcerait à coucher avec lui.

"Arrête de lui donner des excuse, Kurt."

Le garçon refoula quelques larmes. « Il était tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé… Je pensais qu'il était parfait. »

"Personne n'est parfait." Sebastian ne savait pas s'il devait rire à l'idée naïve que Kurt se faisait de l'humanité ou apprécier son innocence.

"Je peux pas aller en cours la semaine prochaine… Je sais pas quoi faire."

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal, pourquoi tu devrais l'éviter ? » Sebastian était un peu en colère à cette idée.

Kurt regarda le sol sans rien dire.

Sebastian le regarda pendant un moment et réalisa que Kurt refuserait sûrement d'aller plus loin dans la conversation. « Laisse-moi te ramener chez toi. »

« Non! »

« Pourquoi? »

"Je peux pas rentrer dans cet état… Mon père saura qu'il se passe quelque chose."

« C'est bien, je parie que ton père adorerais botter le cul d'Anderson. »

"Non, il a eu une crise cardiaque l'année dernière, je peux pas le stresser avec ça."

"Mon dieu, tu t'inquiètes pour les autres alors que t'as failli être violé."

"C'est mon père."

"C'est vrai. T'as raison, pardon."

Kurt fut surpris par la douceur dans la voix de Sebastian.

"Mais t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te surveiller ou au moins de te rafraîchir. » Sebastian tira Kurt vers lui et tenta de voir s'il avait des hématomes.

"Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux aller chez toi?"

Les deux garçons furent stupéfiés par la question. Seabstian ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kurt suggère ça, même s'il était sur le point de le lui proposer Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi ce fut la première chose qui était venue à son esprit.

Après un moment de silence, Kurt pensa que Sebastian ne voulait aps l'aider et il était sur le point d'appeler Mercedes pour ça.

"Très bien, allons t'emmener loin d'ici." Sebastian sourit chaleureusement à Kurt et l'aide à monter sur le siège passager.

Kurt acquiesça simplement et s'adossa avec précaution au siège alors que Sebastian s'assit sur le siège conducteur et conduit loin de ce lieu maintenant hanté.


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello !

Voilà le quatrième chapitre, plutôt cours, mais intéressant quand même !

Je me rend compte que je poste pas vraiment régulièrement et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il y a peu de review, mais j'ai malheureusement pas toujours le temps ou la motivation de traduire. (vive la fac (y) )

A/N: Dans ce chapitre on en saura plus à propos de l'histoire de Sebastian, j'espère pouvoir faire un bon développement entre Seb et Kurt. Et pardon, ce chapitre est très court, il y aura bientôt des chapitres plus longs.

**Disclaimer:** Glee et l'histoire ne sont pas à moi, cf premier chapitre

Bonne lecture, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)

* * *

><p>Le temps que Sebastian arrive chez lui, Kurt s'était à nouveau endormi. Sebastian secoua gentiment Kurt pour le réveiller.<p>

"Kurt, réveille-toi, on est arrivé."

Le plus petit des deux se réveilla et regarda Sebastian avec des yeux bouffis et endormis avant de doucement se redresser dans son siège.

"Merci."

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et Sebastian emmena Kurt à la porte d'entrée. Kurt eu à ce moment une bonne vue sur la maison en face de lui. Cette taille de maison dans l'Ohio était l'équivalent de Buckingham Palace à Londres. Les Smythes avaient deux longues allées qui menaient vers un rond-point devant la maison et vers un garage qui devait faire la taille de la moitié du magasin de son père. La maison était construite en chêne blanc avec un style de la haute société des années 30. Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait trouver une architecture qui surpasse le style de Dalton mais ça, c'était ridiculement beau.

Il regarda les alentours avec une expression éberluée, Sebastian ne put d'empêcher de rire. « Attend d'être à l'intérieur, ne bave pas sur le canapé. »

Sebastian avait raison, l'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant. Le luxe faisait la qualité des décorations, il y avait des détails en bois riche et raffinés, du textile en soie et en cuir, de la verrerie délicate et des céramiques dans chaque coin de la maison. Les matériaux, très luxueux, étaient équilibré par les simples tons crème et bois. La qualité de cette première pièce aménagée d'une certaine façon rendait cela tout de même chaleureux et habité.

"C'est par là." Sebastian entraina Kurt vers les escaliers puis dans sa chambre.

Sebastian laissa Kurt s'installer sur le canapé de sa chambre et disparu dans son dressing. Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'observer la chambre de Sebastian. Cela le fit se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui à part ces « 20 minutes » il y a un pensait bien que Sebastian était riche, il allait à Dalton après tout, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. S'ils avaient été dans le passé, il était certain que Sebastian aurait été un seigneur ou quelque chose avec un titre. La chambre de Sebastian n'était en rien ce qu'il avait imaginé, elle était relaxante et confortable. Il y avait des meubles en chêne noir et des livres étaient empilés à côté du lit, sur le bureau et à côté du petit canapé où il était assis. Une hi-fi était incrustée dans le mur avec une réserve de CD dans le coin du bureau. La chambre avait l'air en bordel à première vue mais Kurt trouva que le désordre était en quelque sorte rangé.

Sebastian revint avec un jogging et un t-shirt des Beatles noir. « Okay, c'est sûrement le seul truc qui va t'aller. La salle de bain est là. » Il pointa une porte à l'autre bout de la chambre

"Il y a une serviette pour toi. Ainsi qu'une brosse à dent dans le tiroir sous le lavabo. »

"Merci encore, de faire tout ça… » Kurt prit les habits des mains de Sebastian.

"Pas de problème. Je m'attendais juste pas à ce qu'Anderson soit tellement co-" Il réalisa qu'il avait dû toucher un point sensible, Sebastian se frappa mentalement.

Kurt ne dit rien. Il se tourna simplement et marcha lentement vers la salle de bain.

"Kurt." Appela Sebastian avec hésitation, Kurt se tourna pour le regarder d'un air confus.

"Tu vas bien?"

Kurt le regarda pendant un moment. « Mieux, maintenant. »

"D'accord, bon je serai juste là, si t'as besoin de quelque chose appelle-moi. Et je te ramènerai chez toi quand tu seras prêt.

"Merci."

Après ça, Kurt alla dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui. Kurt passa une demi-heure sous l'eau chaude, la laissant nettoyer son corps complètement. Espérant d'une façon ou d'une autre que cela lui ferait aussi oublier les horreurs de la nuit dernière. Il éclata en sanglots deux fois sous la douche; toute cette situation était irréelle et ironique. Qui aurait imaginé que Blaine lui ferait quelque chose comme ça, et Sebastian Smythe, qui ne s'occupait que du sexe, serait celui qui le sauverait. Et apparemment il y avait bien plus de chose que Kurt ne pouvait imaginer.

Quand Kurt sorti de la salle de bain, Sebastian était assis sur son lit, adossé à sa tête de lit, en train de lire. Un garçon plus jeune était allongé sur son estomac, en train de jouer avec un iPad. Il était le premier à lever le regard vers Kurt. Le garçon regarda Kurt avec admiration, rendant ce dernier soudainement nerveux.

"Lucas, arrête de fixer, c'est impoli." Sebastian ferma son livre et poussa le garçon avec, avant de se lever du lit.

"Tout va bien?" Kurt se tourna vers Sebastian et hocha la tête.

Le plus jeune garçon sauta du lit et s'approcha de Kurt avant Sebastian. « Salut, Lucas, le frère de Sebastian. »

"Je suis Kurt."

"T'es le petit copain de Sebastian?"

"Non." S'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

"Tu veux bien être mon petit-ami alors ?" Lucas sourit de façon heureuse.

Quand Kurt regarda le garçon d'un air interrogateur, Sebastian soupira et tira Lucas loin de lui.

"Fous le camp Lucas, va dans ta chambre." Et il poussa Lucas jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa chambre.

« Désolé, il lit beaucoup Shakespeare en cours, il prend le coup de foudre et tout au pied de la lettre »

Kurt sourit légèrement et il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il souriait depuis la nuit dernière.


	5. Sorry

Hello tout le monde !

Désolé mais non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre :/ je viens juste vous donner quelques informations sur la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas posté depuis plusieurs semaines.

C'est très simple, je suis en deuxième année de fac et je croule sous les devoirs à cause des profs, au point que j'ai même pas encore pu commencer mes révisions alors que les exams commencent la semaine prochaine jusqu'à dans deux semaines… Bref je suis pas là pour me plaindre.

Je vais devoir me concentrer alors sur mes cours (malheureusement) jusqu'à mercredi 17 décembre. Après ça j'ai trois semaines de vacances. Je reprendrai donc la publication à ce moment et j'essaierai de prendre de l'avance dans la traduction.

A dans deux semaines alors ^^

Et n'oubliez pas d'ouvrir la première petite case de votre calendrier de l'Avent :D


End file.
